


Kenshin/Ed - #27 - Blood

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #27 of 50</p><p>Injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #27 - Blood

"It's not that bad," Kenshin said weakly, as Edward pushed his head forward.

"'It's not that bad'," Edward repeated, his voice a low growl. "You passed out from blood loss, Kenshin!" He smacked the back of Kenshin's head, hard enough that it elicited a sound.

Kenshin was seated on the edge of a low coffee table, hands gripping the edge. Edward had a firm grip on the back of his neck with his automail, keeping Kenshin in place as he delicately removed the shredded remains of Kenshin's shirt. It was stuck to him with (mostly) dried blood, and if he wasn't careful, removing it opened the multiple shallow wounds.

Kenshin smiled, although Edward couldn't see it. "You used my given name," he said. "If I had known it was that easy-"

Edward's smack was harder this time. "Ow," Kenshin said.

"Idiot," Edward frowned at Kenshin's now bare back. "Well, the good news is that we probably won't need to take you to the hospital."

"Goodie," Kenshin murmured. "Please tell me you aren't considering stitching me up yourself."

"You don't need stitches," Edward said. "It took most of the skin off your back and several of the lacerations are pretty deep, but not deep enough to warrant stitches if we're careful."

Kenshin exhaled carefully as Edward released his neck. He needed both hands to start wrapping the white bandages around Kenshin's lower torso. "The bad news," Edward continued, "is that you're going to be out of commission for a while." He leaned forward, his mouth next to Kenshin's ear. "That means no sex."

"Dammit," Kenshin groaned.

"It's what you get, you fucking idiot," Edward worked carefully, wrapping the bandages tightly but not too tight. "For jumping in like that."

"No blow jobs either?" Kenshin pouted, wincing as Edward pulled the bandages tight.

"Well," Edward rested his chin lightly on Kenshin's uninjured shoulder. "Maybe we can make an exception for blow jobs."

"Yes!" Kenshin said enthusiastically.

Edward cuffed the back of Kenshin's head again. "But not today," he said getting up. Kenshin made a disappointed sound as Edward packed up the bandages. "And if you keep whining, not tomorrow, either."

Kenshin pouted at him. Edward walked around the coffee table, leaning forward to share a quick kiss with Kenshin. "Fucking idiot," he murmured affectionately. Then he cuffed Kenshin a final time for good measure, and went to put the bandages away.


End file.
